Grand Theft Auto Vice City Revenge
by the80sman-aka-rubenzepeda
Summary: It's slightly based from a day from Middle School where a kid was hitting on my bro's girlfriend at the time...but it takes place in Vice City and we can drive, have guns, and live together as a family...so enjoy


_**First off let me start by saying I don't own Grand Theft Auto second let me introduce the crew.. Well for starters Tigger and Angelica are now married and have left to their honeymoon in Cancun. And Sal has now forgotten about Cheyenne. Adrian still is same old funny-ass Adrian and as the same for Roni. Karina B. still appreciates Tigger's love for Angelica. And Deanna is still being stalked by that Taylor kid from my math class (Back from 8th**__** grade). Maleny is still getting perverted texts from Ricky. Karina V. has moved to Liberty City with Adolfo and Becky. Omar quit the gang and betrayed us and moved to San Andreas. And as for me, I'm still alive…bitches. **_

_**ONE NIGHT AT THE OCEAN VIEW HOTEL**_

_**I was using Maleny's cell phone to text Tigger from his honey moon in Cancun. While texting I notice out into the night and looked over to the West and saw a dark cloud heading for San Andreas. And I remembered that Omar is over there I thought how he could betray us. I walked in the hotel office and got behind the front desk. Soon a short guy with long ragged hair asked for a room. He paid for the night and I gave him his key card and I asked the bell boy to help him with his bags. They waited at the elevator. And once it opened Sal came out with that broken MP3 player that he has. He looked at the guy and he came beside me and told me that isn't that theTaylor kid from middle school? I checked the computer and looked up his credit card info. And his name was Taylor Weaks. I thought son of a bitch it is. I told Sal what's your point? Then he said well doesn't he stalk Deanna. I thought oh shit I gave him the room next to the room that Deanna stays at. Sal walked into Deanna's room and she was half asleep with her pajamas on. She said very impolitely what do you want? Sal walked in and checked the windows. Deanna shouted Sal what the fuck are you looking for? Sal said the Taylor kid is here. Soon Karina B. came in then Roni and Maleny. They asked what's with all the shouting. Then Adrian came in with his pajamas and his stuffed teddy bear and said what's going on? Everybody looked at Adrian and just busted out laughing. I came in the room and said what you guys are laughing at. I looked at Adrian and I just started cracking up. Adrian left to his room. Sal started searching Deanna's room again and Deanna asked what is it that you're looking for. Soon Sal looked at the wall and there was a hole drilled in. we all thought who the fuck did that. Then Sal realized that Taylor was staying in the room next to Deanna's room. He walked over to the room next to Deanna's and he kicked the door open. And Taylor had a camera set up in the hole he drilled in. Sal looked at all the recording equipment and he yelled out you sick son of a bitch! I ran over and I saw all the cameras and Sal dragging Taylor by his hair. Sal told me to grab his stuff. I packed everything up except for the cameras. I said hmm we could get some money for this. I took his stuff and threw them out in the streets. Sal pushed Taylor at me and I got him in a headlock and I told Sal to kick him in his ass. He kicked him and he tumbled down the front stairs and landed in his suitcases. We walked back in the hotel and into Taylor's room. Sal took a look at the footage that he recorded. Sal saw something very naughty and disturbing at the same time. He saw Deanna…well you guys get the idea! Sal said that son of a bitch he taped Deanna changing. Sal took the tape out of the camera and destroyed it. Sal took pictures of the recording equipment and posted the pictures on eBay to sell. **_

_**THE NEXT MORNING IN DEANNA'S HOTEL ROOM**_

_**I was filling in the hole that punk ass Taylor made. When I finished Taylor came back in but with a fake mustache and a hat. Sal grabbed him and threw him back out. We soon left to the North Point Mall in Vice Point, Vice City. Sal, Adrian and I were sitting on a bench while the girls were shopping at a store when Sal said I'll be right back. I notice Taylor hiding behind an advertisement sign with a pair of binoculars stalking Deanna again. I though oh shit well I should go stop him. I got up and then Sal came out of nowhere running and tackled Taylor. Taylor was knocked the fuck out. Soon he started crying. Then mall security saw us I told Sal let's get the fuck out of here. Sal gave the girls the keys to the Escalade and told them that they will meet them home. We ran out of the mall. We jumped a fence and ran over to the corner store in Vice Point. We hid in the alley. Mall security passed by in their car. Sal jumped over the fence to the street ahead. I followed as well for Adrian. We ran some more and we saw the Mall security in their car. We all spited up and ran off. The mall security followed Sal and Adrian. I saw a pick up truck at a stoplight. So I ran over to the truck and pulled the driver out and got in and drove off to pick up Sal and Adrian. Adrian was being chased by a security dog and I came out and ran the German shepherd over and Adrian jumped in. Sal yelled at us we looked behind us and saw Sal running behind us we stopped and he jumped in the back and we drove off to the hotel. Once we got home we ditched the pickup truck. Of course the girls haven't come back from the North Point Mall. So we decided to lay low for a while. **_

_**LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE MALIBU CLUB**_

_**The girls had finally arrived but they were missing one person…Deanna. Once they walked in I was on the computer with Tigger looking at Dave Chapelle videos. Sal and Adrian were watching the bootleg edition of Transformers 2. When the girls came in and told us that Taylor kidnapped Deanna! Sal jumped out of his seat and said what? The girls repeated it again but I'm not going to type it out you know to save ink and all. Well anyways when Sal heard that Deanna was kidnapped by Taylor he was pretty pissed. First of all we didn't know where Taylor has Deanna. So yeah were pretty much screwed…for now anyways. **_

_**EVEN MORE LATER THAT NIGHT**_

_**I walked to the roof on top of the Malibu Club and I saw Sal up there. I asked him what are you doing up here? He told me you think Deanna is alright? I told him why are you worrying about Deanna that much it's not like you guys are going out or are you? He said No in a way full of denial. I told him just to cheer him up she's probably fine she'll come back don't worry. Sal told me what do you think she is some lost cat telling me she'll come back estas loco! I thought hey it's the thought of me trying to cheer your broke ass up. **_

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

_**I woke up and walked into the kitchen to pour me bowl of corn flakes or some bullshit like that. I poured a big bowl of cereal and got the milk but when I was going to pour some milk only 2 drops came out and I thought Son of a Fuckin bitch! I saw Adrian chewing very loudly on his caca puffs or what the rest of you people call it cocoa puffs. He looked at me and said how your cereal punk bitch? I said nothing. I just pour water in the bowl just like what Craig did when his mom told him to do when they ran out of milk in Friday except im not black. Well my breakfast was at least better than Sal's. His pancakes started on fire. **_

_**LATER THAT DAY OUTSIDE THE OCEAN VIEW HOTEL **_

_**IN SAL'S ESCALADE**_

_**Sal, Adrian, Tigger and I were right outside the hotel searching the Vice City map to search for Deanna first. Soon Angelica came up to the window and told Tigger that she's ready to go to the beach. Tigger got out and walked Angelica to the garage and they got in his new 08' Ford Mustang GT and they drove off to the beach. After they left we got out of the Escalade and went into the lobby with the rest of the girls. We all sat on the couch with Roni, Maleny, and Karina B. There was a long awkward silence then I said have you guys tried calling Deanna on her phone. Everyone look at each other and Roni said how come we never thought of that before? Then Adrian said dumb asses. Maleny said Adrian you never thought of it either, now look who's the dumb ass. So Maleny pulled her phone out and dialed Deanna's number and put it on speaker. Taylor picked up. He said leave me and Deanna alone. Sal replied you son of a bitch tell me where you are and I'll kick your ass. He said I'll give you a little hint and if you get it right you could have Deanna but once you get here me and buddy Omar will kill you so what's the point of coming. He said here's the hint where does the recycling center…I mean your plastic bottles…I mean damn it. Adrian laughed the dumb ass gave it away he is at the Vice City Recycling and Scrap Yard in little Haiti lets go! Adrian Sal and I ran in the storage closet of the hotel and put on bullet proof vests and got our guns. Sal got his trusty 12 gauge shotgun and two .357's and Adrian got two Mp-5's and I got two Tec-9's and a 9 mil. Adrian got in with Sal in his Escalade and I got in my Supra. The girls stayed home like always because we care about their safety. On the way Sal called up Tigger and told him that we know where Deanna is and he told him she is at the Vice City Recycling and Scrap Yard. Once we got there me Sal and Adrian loaded our guns and got out we heard a gun being fired in a distance so we crouched down and crawled over to the main facilities. I looked up and saw a building up over all the machinery is used to crush and recycle, metal, bottle, cans, and paper and I saw Taylor with a Sniper on the look out for us. I told Sal I think Taylor has Deanna up there someone will need to go up there while we try to kill Taylor. Sal said I'll do it. So that meant me and Adrian will take out Taylor. Sal left his Shotgun and just took his two revolvers and ran over and opened the door and there was stairs. He had to climb 10 stories of stairs. Once he closed the door an AK-47 was being fired at me and Adrian. I ran and took cover behind a crane and Adrian hid behind the Escalade by the entrance. I took a look at the guy with the AK-47 and it was Omar. I opened fire at him but I couldn't get a good shot at him. While I tried to take out Omar, Adrian tried to take out Taylor.**_

_**TEN MINUTES LATER**_

_**Tigger and Angelica aka the newly weds arrived and helped us out. Well except for Angelica she stayed in Tigger's Mustang. Tigger got Sal's Shotgun and helped Adrian out to take Taylor out. I looked to get a good shot at Omar but he was gone. I ducked and rolled to where Adrian and Tigger were taking cover. Soon Omar got on top of a pile of crushed recyclables with a RPG-7 and pointed it at us and was ready to fire at us without us knowing. But right when he was going to fire Angelica came to the rescue and kicked him square in his nuts. He dropped the RPG and he passed out. Angelica got the RPG and hurried back to safety. Soon Sal got in the room and fired a round into Taylor's back and blood splattered on the window. We stopped fireing. Sal soon came out with Deanna in his arms. Angelica was behind us. She gave me the RPG and I pointed it to the building. Sal got behind cover and put Deanna in the front seat of his Escalade. Taylor got up and looked out the window at us he pulled the sniper up to his shoulder to fire a round at us but I pulled the trigger on the RPG and fired at the tower. As soon as the rocket hit the building the whole thing burst into flames and started to come down. Sal checked on Deanna who had only cuts and bruises. He asked her if she was ok. She said I'm alright just hungry I haven't eaten in 2 days. Then Sal asked Deanna will you go out with me? And Deanna said yes very weakly. We soon started to here police sirens in the distance. We loaded everything in the cars Tigger got in his Mustang with his wife in the passenger seat and they drove off to the Starfish Island Mansion. Soon Sal got in his Escalade and took Deanna to the Cluckin' Bell to get something to eat at the drive-thru then go back home to the Starfish Island Mansion. Adrian got into the passenger seat of my Supra. I saw Omar passed out I got the RPG and put it in his hands and got his fingerprints all over it. I jumped into my Supra and put it into first gear and sped off to the Mansion with everyone else. **_

_**LATER THAT NIGHT BACK HOME AT THE **_

_**STARFISH ISLAND MANSION**___

_**We were waiting for Sal and Deanna to get back from the Cluckin Bell. While waiting we watched TV. Soon the TV said we interrupt this crappy movie to inform you that Omar Lamas the local suspect who is in custody of the Vice City Police Department after he went on a rampage and destroyed the Vice City Recycling and Scrap Yard. So far one death has been reported the victim has been identified as Taylor Weaks. No other suspects have been reported. Well keep you updated; this is Shelby Heskett reporting from Vice City Channel 2 news. We now return to A Honking on Dry Creek Road. Then Sal walked in with Deanna holding hands with Deanna while she was munching down a Chicken sandwich from Cluckin Bell. We all looked at each other in confusion of what we are seeing Sal and Deanna going out…again? We told Sal that they blamed Omi for the mess we made at the recycling center. After that awkward yet heart warming moment we told Roni, Maleny and Karina B. how it all went down and after that we headed down to the Malibu Club to celebrate. **_


End file.
